


The War Ends

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [28]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Famine - Freeform, February Ficlet Challenge, February Ficlet Challenge 2021, Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: February Ficlet Challenge 2021- Prompt 28- FaminePercy and Annabeth finish their war against the gods.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137554
Kudos: 8
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	The War Ends

Zeus struck at us first. We rolled to the side, separating.  
I held my hand out, feeling for his ichor. Twisting my hand was too easy. I stopped the flow through his veins, their arrangement no different to those of a regular human, forcing Zeus to fall to his knees, to gasp in agony.   
Annabeth had re-joined me, looking down upon Zeus. It was cruel, but I could tell that she enjoyed it, and I did too. To get this revenge made it all worth it.  
“Annabeth Chase.”  
“Hera.”  
“Do you really need to fight us? What good does it serve the world? It is but a selfish endeavour.”  
“Yes I do need to fight you, and of all the gods to try and convince me I don’t need to, you aren’t a good candidate.”  
“Your hatred of me is futile.”  
“Not anymore.”  
I was glad Annabeth would finally get her revenge. Hera had separated us just after we’d finally found peace. The gods wouldn’t stop ruining our lives until we took it into our own hands.  
Annabeth leapt at her, sword first, slashing down. Hera tried to fight back, but every one of Annabeth’s attacks seemed to weaken her.  
With the king and queen of Olympus powerless before us, I was feeling pretty good about myself. In my peripheral vision, I could see my friends fighting. Reyna fought Aphrodite, the goddess of love who had caused her so many problems and so much angst.  
The catharsis after this battle was going to be sweet.  
I used my power on god after god, taking all of them out. They all seemed to fade as I did so, eventually disappearing into the ground. Zeus could cause no storm, Ares no war, Demeter no famine, they were all gone.  
It only took a day for us to win.


End file.
